Kuda Liar
by niayesungie
Summary: Punya kekasih seekor kuda liar, eh, seorang Choi Siwon, memang SANGAT menyebalkan bagi Yesung. YeWon.
1. Chapter 1

Siwon merasakan rasa hangat yang sangat nikmat dan memabukkan. Secara naluriah tubuhnya bereaksi untuk menyambut sensasi luar biasa tersebut, ia merapatkan kulitnya pada sumber kenikmatannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik pria tampan anggota _boyband_ Super Junior ini membuka matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa pedih di matanya karena terbangun begitu mendadak.

Pandangan matanya seketika terjatuh pada sosok mungil yang meringkuk membelakanginya, juga larut dalam lelapnya tidur malamnya.

"Kau rupanya…" Siwon tersenyum kecil saat tubuh mungil itu bergerak sedikit. Dan kemudian kembali dirasakannya sensasi luar biasa yang tadi rupanya membangunkannya.

Penis Siwon ternyata sudah setengah keras, dan disambut langsung oleh bongkah bulat dan kenyal bokong sosok di hadapannya. Pria tampan itu secara spontan menurunkan tangannya untuk membelai paha putih mulus kekasihnya. Sungguh lembut, Siwon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya secara naluriah turun untuk menyapa bokong mulus itu, diikuti oleh pinggangnya yang tanpa sadar bergerak ke depan. Ereksinya mencapai belahan bokong itu, yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, dan Siwon melenguh senang.

Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada rambut hitam sekelam malam yang menebarkan wangi apel hijau di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana aroma apel hijau menjadi begitu sensual jika kekasihnya ini yang memakainya…

"Ahh… Yesung-ah," Siwon mengerang pelan saat tangannya merangkum sebelah bokong kekasihnya dan ia mendesakkan penisnya melampaui belahan surga dunianya itu.

Diciuminya rambut lembut yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Sambil tangannya terus membelai paha sang kekasih, sang pria tampan menurunkan hujan ciumannya ke cuping telinga pria mungil tersebut.

"Uhh…" sebuah lenguhan kecil dari kekasih mungilnya dapat Siwon dengar.

Mengabaikan reaksi Yesung, Siwon melanjutkan kecupannya ke rahang dan leher pria yang kini sudah setengah sadar itu. Diberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil dan ciuman-ciuman lembut di kulit mulus leher sang kekasih.

"Jangan di leher," Yesung menggumam pelan.

Sejenak Siwon menghentikan aksi mesumnya dan menjulurkan lehernya ke depan. Namun yang dilihatnya membuatnya justru tambah bernafsu. Yesung masih menutup rapat kedua matanya,namun bibirnya yang merah merekah itu terbuka. Rupanya bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya pun Yesung masih selalu ingat untuk tidak membiarkan kekasihnya meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemesraan di lehernya. Dia bisa dapat masalah dengan penata riasnya, begitu selalu katanya.

"Oke," Siwon mengalah dan meninggalkan leher Yesung, yang sesungguhnya sangat sering masuk dalam fantasi liarnya. Dia akhirnya turun ke pundak sang kekasih, menjilati dan menggigitinya lembut sesuka hatinya.

Tangannya dengan leluasa meremas-remas bokong pria mungil di hadapannya dan pinggulnya masih bergerak-gerak untuk menggesekkan ereksinya dekat ke lubang yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan duniawinya, namun dia tidak berani melakukan yang lebih dari itu tanpa seizin sang kekasih mungil.

"Uhh, Si-Siwonie?" kali ini Yesung kembali bereaksi ketika lagi-lagi penis Siwon yang sudah besar dan keras mencoba menerobos.

"Sayang," Siwon kembali mengarahkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Yesung. "Aku mau lagi…"

Sedetik kemudian kepala Yesung menjauh, lalu terdengar nada jengkel dalam suaranya. "Ya ampun, ini jam 2 pagi!" rupanya sang pria mungil baru mengecek ponselnya.

"Oh ya?" Siwon terdengar cuek. Malah sang pria tampan semakin merapatkan tubuh telanjang keduanya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke perut sang kekasih. Dia membelai-belai kulit mulus itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis.

Sang kekasih malah mencoba untuk membalikkan tubuh dengan kasar, namun ereksi Siwon menahan pergerakan tubuh bagian selatan pria itu.

"Kau monster mesum! Aku capek! Ngantuk!" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan marah, meskipun hanya mampu membalikkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan mata sipitnya membelalak. Sungguh imut di mata kekasihnya.

"Yah… jangan marah dong Sungie, Sayang," Siwon hanya bisa meringis. "Adikku sudah besar dan keras sekali… kau merasakannya?" sekali lagi Siwon menggesekkan penisnya ke lubang Yesung dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"Tapi tadi sudah tiga kali," mau tidak mau Yesung ikut meringis merasakan ukuran Siwon. "Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Ini salahmu," Siwon merasa mendapat angin, mulai lagi membelai perut Yesung dengan piawai. Kemudian dengan sangat lembut tangan itu turun ke bawah, menyapa penis Yesung yang masih lemas.

Yesung langsung menepis tangan nakal Siwon yang mencuri kesempatan itu. "Enak saja! Aku kan dari tadi tidur!"

"Kau tidur telanjang bulat dalam pelukanku," kata Siwon dengan nada final, seolah dia sudah memenangkan seluruh argumen. Salah satu kaki Siwon dengan lancang naik ke atas kedua kaki sang kekasih untuk menjepitnya, agar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Yesung bodoh," sang pria mungil vokalis Super Junior menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kuda liar tetap kuda liar!"

"Wow, trims atas pujiannya," Siwon tertawa menggoda. "Tapi pasti ukuran penis kuda liar masih lebih besar… kecuali, kau bicara tentang staminaku." Sekali lagi Siwon menggesekkan penisnya ke lubang Yesung yang masih ketat.

"Uh," bibir Yesung mengerucut sebal. Dia baru akan memukul dada Siwon ketika ciuman lembut Siwon menyapa bibirnya.

"Cantik, jangan marah," Siwon berbisik di bibir Yesung. "Aku akan membuatmu melayang lagi."

Dan akhirnya ronde keempat berhasil terlaksana. Yesung seketika lupa akan kantuknya ketika kekasihnya sang kuda liar dengan ahli memanjakannya, membuainya hingga mereka berdua mencapai kenikmatan tiada tara. Desahan dan lenguhan mereka berdua mengalun sampai pagi.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** sorry kalau kependekan ya. Soalnya kalo dilanjutin nanti jadinya monoton hahaha. Lagian mood ceritanya bakal aneh kalo adegan dilanjutin. Percaya deh.

 **A/N:** oya buat Guest yg kemaren nanya, fic aku Kita Jalani Bersama itu udah dipost lebih dulu di LJ dengan judul In This Together. Kalo Anda sudah beneran baca LJ-ku, bukan fokus Cuma buat ngejek, pasti tahu deh hahaha. Btw LJ-ku cuma buat fic berbahasa Inggris ya. Inggrisnya jelek juga biarin aja LMAO, orang aku nulis cuma buat belajar dan seneng-seneng aja. Jadi fics yg di FFN ga bakal dipost di LJ Niayesungie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hola! Nia datang lagi bikin geli bikin keki :D

 **A/N 2:** Fic ini bukan chaptered fic yg sejati ya. Ini cuma wadah menyalurkan fic2 enceh aku yg kadang inspirasi nulisnya nggak menentu. Kalau wagu, terlalu vulgar atau gimana gitu harap maklum karena ini fic sebenernya ga direncanain untuk di-post. Kebeneran ada waktu luang, ada momen otp, dan ada nafsu(?) boleh lah nulis aja, yg saru gampang ditulis hahaha

.

.

.

 _ **Kuda Liar, Chapter 2**_

.

.

.

"Si...Siwon-ah," Yesung menggumam, merasakan kekasihnya tidak bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lagi," gumam Siwon, sebelum menunduk dan menciumi sang kekasih dengan ganas.

Dan siapalah Yesung untuk mampu menolak? Dengan lihai Siwon membuainya lagi dengan permainan lidah yang selalu mampu membuatnya bungkam. Bahkan seperti menggantikan peran oksigen bagi pernafasannya.

Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit dan Yesung merasakan penis Siwon secara perlahan mulai mengeras lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh," desah Siwon di dalam ciuman panas mereka. Lidahnya masih mengulum dan melumat lidah Yesung yang setengah mati terengah-engah. Kedua tangan sang pria tampan menangkup wajah Yesung sedangkan tangan sang pria mungil mencengkeram pantat sintal kekasihnya.

Siwon menikmati cengkeraman Yesung yang hangat dan basah pada penisnya di bawah sana. Hangat karena kekasihnya memang selalu hangat, dan basah karena spermanya yang sebelumnya sudah mengisi penuh-penuh liang senggama sang kekasih cantik.

Sang pria tampan melepaskan lilitannya pada lidah Yesung dan kini memandangi wajah merah yang sangat cantik itu selagi kekasihnya berjuang untuk menggapai oksigen.

"Cantikku," panggilnya, menggigit lembut hidung mancung sang kekasih. Tak lupa sekali lagi ia menggoyang pinggulnya untuk memastikan kekasihnya juga menikmati aktivitas sensual ini.

Yesung mendongak menatapnya dari balik helai-helai poni pirangnya yang hampir menutupi matanya. Tangan mungil pria cantik itu naik membelai punggung Siwon dan ia balas menggoyang pinggulnya yang masih memanjakan penis Siwon.

"Ahh," sepasang kekasih itu mendesah bersamaan.

Siwon langsung merasakan precum mengalir deras dari penisnya dan Yesung membusungkan dadanya, dan menarik kepala sang kekasih tampan menuju kedua putingnya yang merah dan tegang. Siwon dengan semangat mempermainkan kedua titik sensitif kekasihnya yang indah dan menantang. Penisnya di bawah sana pun semakin tegang dan cengkeraman Yesung semakin erat.

Siwon naik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yesung. Wangi vanilla bercampur keringat dan seks menyambutnya lembut dan serta-merta sang pria tampan menggigiti kecil kulit lembut sang kekasih. Kedua tangan Yesung pun dengan lembut membelai-belai rambutnya, membuat Siwon semakin mabuk kepayang.

"My angel," sang pria tampan menggumam. Tangannya bergerak turun, menyentuh dan membelai seluruh lekuk tubuh kekasihnya, mengirimkan getaran ke seluruh tubuh mungil pria cantiknya itu.

"Penismu... ah... makin besar," gumam Yesung.

Siwon menjawabnya dengan meremas pantat bulat Yesung dan meraba jalannya menuju penis sang kekasih yang juga mulai tegang. Testikel Yesung segera ada dalam genggamannya dan Siwon meremasnya main-main. Kekasihnya segera terlonjak bagaikan tersetrum.

"Nghhh..." Yesung mengerang pelan.

Siwon belum sepenuhnya ereksi, namun ia sudah cukup besar dan keras di bawah sana dan dengan tidak sabar ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Separuh penisnya mulai keluar masuk tubuh Yesung lagi dan kekasihnya membuka kedua pahanya semakin lebar secara refleks untuk mempermudah pergerakannya.

Tangan Siwon kembali menangkup wajah Yesung untuk mempermudah serangan ciuman membabi-buta pada wajah cantik yang lagi-lagi terengah tak berdaya itu.

"Basah sekali," Siwon berkomentar usil di sela ciumannya. Memang, di bawah sana dan di atas sini, Yesung basah sekali, karena satu dan lain hal.

Yesung membelalak marah mendengar celetukan itu. "Kau sudah keluar di dalamku dua kali tadi, bodoh..." lalu sang pria mungil mengeratkan cengkeraman dinding liang senggamanya demi menghukum Siwon.

"Hei..." Siwon meringis merasakan nikmat luar biasa dari cengkeraman Yesung. "Tidak adil," sang pria tampan protes. "Kita baru mulai..."

"Lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya," Yesung memelintir puting kiri Siwon dengan jengkel.

Siwon tersenyum nakal dan tanpa ampun melumat bibir Yesung dengan beringas. Yesung tidak mampu melakukan apa pun selain meremas rambut lelaki tampannya dengan kasar dan terus mendesah.

Pergerakan pinggul Siwon semakin liar, dan kini ereksinya di dalam tubuh Yesung sudah benar-benar sempurna, untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu. Tubuh kekar sang pria tampan menempel rapat pada tubuh mungil Yesung dan ranjang mereka kembali bergoyang dan berdecit liar.

Yesung kembali bergoyang seirama dengan pergerakan tubuh Siwon pada tubuhnya. Di bawah sana, pria mungil yang cantik itu merasa sangat penuh dan kini ia merasakan derasnya cairan yang keluar dari liang senggamanya.

Siwon pun merasakan cairan cintanya yang melimpah keluar dari dalam diri Yesung. Kekasihnya itu pasti merasa kurang nyaman saat ini, dan rasa bersalah mulai merambati sang pria tampan. Bercinta tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa henti pasti sangat melelahkan dan juga menyakitkan... Ia melambatkan gerakannya, kemudian menatap sang kekasih yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Yesung masih memejamkan mata dan mendesah-desah lembut sendiri, larut dalam kenikmatan yang Siwon berikan padanya sampai ia merasakan perubahan sang kekasih. Ia membuka matanya dan dirasakannya ciuman lembut Siwon di dahinya.

"Maaf ya," Siwon masih mencium rambut lembut Yesung dan menggerakkan pinggulnya hanya dengan pelan. "Kau pasti tidak nyaman."

Bingung, Yesung hanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia lupa betapa Siwon gemas akan wajahnya jika ia bersikap begitu.

"Kau menggemaskan, aku sampai selalu kehilangan kontrol," Siwon mengecup bibir merah Yesung pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Yesung malah menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi sang kekasih seolah mengecek temperaturnya. "Tidak sakit. Kenapa pelan-pelan?" sang pria mungil mengerucutkan bibir memprotes.

Tiba-tiba jari Siwon menyentuh lembut lubang kenikmatan Yesung, membuat si cantik mengerutkan kening lagi.

"Geli," Yesung menahan tawa.

"Kau sudah penuh sekali dan aku masih... mengisimu..." Siwon meraba betapa basah dan lengketnya daerah privat sang kekasih. Spermanya sendiri masih saja mengalir keluar, membasahi seprai putih mereka.

"Oh," Yesung tersipu, wajahnya menjadi sangat merah dan ia memalingkan wajah dari sang kekasih tampan.

Siwon mencium pipi merah sang kekasih dan mulai lagi bergerak di dalam tubuh mungil itu. "Tapi kau secantik ini, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti?"

Pergerakan Siwon kembali ke ritme semula, dan sejoli itu kembali mendesah bersama merasakan kenikmatan. Yesung keluar begitu saja tanpa Siwon menyentuhnya lagi sama sekali dan Siwon pun bergerak semakin liar merasakan nikmatnya dinding-dinding Yesung mencengkeram penisnya dengan hangat. Hingga akhirnya, Siwon keluar lagi di dalam Yesung, memenuhi pria mungilnya dengan cairan bukti cintanya untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu.

"Kali ini sudah," Siwon berucap lembut setelah orgasmenya selesai dan ia keluar dari tubuh hangat Yesung. Diciumnya bibir bengkak sang kekasih sekilas, sebelum pandangan matanya turun untuk melihat keadaan Yesung di bawah sana.

Sungguh menggoda, kedua paha sang pria cantik terbuka, menunjukkan penisnya yang merah dan lemas, sementara dari sela kedua paha itu, sperma Siwon mengalir keluar dengan pelan dari lubang kenikmatan sang pria mungil.

Siwon merasakan penisnya langsung mulai tegang lagi melihat pemandangan itu. Tak bisa ditahannya lagi, ia langsung turun dan melahap liang senggama Yesung yang masih basah itu. Dijilatinya perlahan cairan putih yang mengalir dan bibirnya mengecupi seluruh permukaan yang ketat itu dengan nikmat.

Sementara itu Yesung yang sudah lemas hanya bisa kembali mendesah sambil mencengkeram seprai yang sudah kusut, menyalurkan kenikmatan. Kedua pahanya terbuka lebar dengan Siwon membungkuk menikmati tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sekali dua kali sang kekasih menggigit lembut testikelnya dan sang pria mungil terengah tanpa tenaga.

Malam ini Siwon gila sekali, mereka sudah bercinta selama berjam-jam dan tampaknya Siwon ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"Wonie..." Yesung mencoba duduk. "Dasar mesum, ahh..."

"Cairan kita di bawah sini," Siwon mendongak sebentar. "Sangat nikmat, Baby."

Sang pria tampan kembali merunduk untuk melanjutkan melahap 'santapannya'. Yesung memutar matanya jengkel dan ia menarik rambut Siwon. "Hentikan, aku tidak kuat lagi," omelnya. "Bukannya bersih-bersih, kau malah semakin mesum."

Dengan berat hati, Siwon melepas 'mangsa'nya dan mereka berdua mulai membersihkan tubuh dengan tisu basah. Yesung mencopot seprai mereka, dengan jengkel menggebah Siwon hingga jatuh dari ranjang karena sang pria tampan tidak mau bangkit.

"Aw, kau jahat sekali. Kalau kita ganti seprai sekarang kan nanti kotor lagi," godanya sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya sendiri yang lara mencium lantai.

"Kita tidak bermain lagi," Yesung menjawab sambil merengut. "Nanti siang aku mau latihan musikal."

Si cantik memakai lagi celana dalamnya yang tadi terhempas ke lantai, kemudian terpincang-pincang berjalan menuju ruang cuci.

Akhirnya setelah seprai baru terpasang, sejoli itu kembali berbaring di ranjang. Kali ini benar-benar untuk tidur. Bahkan untuk mencegah serangan Siwon, Yesung berpakaian piama lengkap, memasang barikade guling, dan tidur memunggungi sang kekasih.

Siwon terkekeh melihat betapa mungilnya tubuh Yesung yang meringkuk membelakanginya. Pria tampan itu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dengan singkat dan mencium rambut pirang sang kekasih. "Tidur nyenyak, Sayangku," pesannya. Takut akan kemarahan Yesung, Siwon segera menggelinding kembali ke area tidurnya dan kini benar-benar memejamkan mata. Dengan segera, kantuk menyerangnya dan ia tidur lelap sampai tengah hari.


End file.
